Amilan 2
by slpytlak
Summary: Ami and Ash's wedding must be on hold because their mission is to escort Emporer Dragun's daughters. But Spyro, Cynder and Sparx must think of a way to ruin their relationship to keep their new job as guardians.
1. Lesson Number One

**I know you people are waiting so long for my next sequel. So enjoy this chapter.**

In the temple, we now see a few clouds forming shapes of a warrior and a horse. "Oh savior of Anitropolis," said the leader of the dragon ancestors, Ignitus, as the clouds formed another shape of the palace, "You have been noble the house on Long. In gratitude, we honor you all veneration, oh mighty…"

"Say it, say our names," said Spyro.

"Spyro, Cynder and Sparx!" Ignitus growled. Suddenly all the light went on as we saw Spyro, Cynder and Sparx relaxing on the couch. At first, they weren't guardians before, but since they brought Ami back, they're now guardians.

"Now that's what we're talking about," said Sparx, "Hey, how are you doing up there? Thanks for the intro." Ignitus growled in annoyance. Since the three are guardians, Ignitus along with the other dragons have to work for Spyro, Cynder and Sparx.

Cynder range the bell, "And now I think it's time to visit our beloved pedestal." Ignitus signaled the tree dragons, Breaker, Frost and Terrador.

"Let's get it over with," Terrador groaned as he and the rest formed the stairs.

"Ceremonial robes of honor?" Spyro asked as Ignitus put the robes around them; Spyro smiled at his friends, "I wish Ami can see us now." They began to walk up the stairs, where the dragons are. They all enjoyed this moment now they got their new job back.

Ignitus sighed, "Ami saves Anitropolis one time and now they think they're the emperors and empress."

"We're climbing the stair way to heaven," said Sparx as they make it at their pedestal, "Top floor! Pedestals, perks and props. Ceremonial bath of honor?" the bathtub appeared out of magic as Sparx jumped in while Spyro and Cynder relaxed. The water splashed Ignitus and Ashley.

"Oh yeah, now you better take a deep breath now because I ain't leaving our pedestals for the next thousand years," said Sparx; the dragons groaned, "Let the whirlpool begin," the dragon got out the straws and use their breath to make bubble. Sparx relaxed, enjoying this moment.

Meanwhile at the house, Yumi, Ami's friend, had a few papers, money and a book; she began to count the money as Ami's mother, Rose paced around the house. "Relax, Rose the spirits tell Ash will arrive and propose Ami before the sunsets. There's still time to get in the pool!"

"Yumi!" Rose gasped.

"Gambling is like playing Mahjongg with blank tiles. No one really wins," said Ami's father, Jake Long the American Dragon; he bowed to Rose as she left. He looked back, holding the money behind his back. Yumi smirked and took the money, "I've been rich by your present, Jake."

"What?" Rose stared at her husband.

"I think I'll go prey," said Jake as he left. Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door; Rose opened it and saw a pink rabbit wearing a karate shirt, "Hello Yin.

Yin bowed, "Is Ami here?"

"Why, she's out in the field with Tigress and Alyssa," Rose replied.

"Yeah," Yumi chuckled, winking at her, "Doing her chores."

"Oh…I'll go help her," Yin bowed, "Thank you," she ran off. Rose closed the door smiling, "The children all love Ami."

"And why not? She's strong, she's brave, she's beautiful," Yumi chuckled, "She's chipped off the old block."

At the fields, Ami began to practice fighting as two of her friends Alyssa and Tigress. Ami's cat Tekirai, Pikachu and a lucky ottsel, Daxter watched as he practiced fighting. Yin saw Ami as she removed the buckets. She along with the other girls came out of the field as Ami, Alyssa and Tigress kept practicing.

"Hiya!" Ami shouted.

"Hiya!" all the girls yelled as Ami and the others turned around, "Hiya, said Ami and Tekirai kept meowing, "It's okay Tekirai."

"What's going on here?" Alyssa asked.

"We wanna be like you Ami," Yin began to practice, until she lost her balance; all the girls laughed.

Ami giggled, "But me, Alyssa and Tigress are still learning ourselves."

"Please?" Yin begged as all the girls joined.

"I guess me and my friends can show you a few moves," said Ami.

"Ami and her friends are going to teach us how to kick butt!" Yin cheered while all the girls cheered.

"Whoa, hold it calm down," said Tigress, "That's lesson number two; the first and most important lesson is to be gentle. At the same time; we're being tough."

"How can you three be tough and gentle?" Lilo asked.

"Yeah, I wanna be tough!" Yin cheered.

"I know it does sound a little funny, but the world is full of opposites and so are you. To be a good warrior, you must bring it all into balance," Ami explained, but the girls stared at her, "Let's see if this helps. Earth, sky, day, night. Sound and silence. Dark and light."

Ami: _**One alone is not enough**_

_**You need both together**_

_**Winter, summer, moon and sun**_

Ami jumped, twirling the stick until she came back down, holding the stick.

_**Lesson number one**_

Yin passed out all the sticks to all the girls and one to herself.

Ami: _**Like a rock, huh-huh**_

_**You must be hard, huh-huh  
**_

_**Like an oak, mmmuh  
**_

_**You must stand firm, huh-huh  
**_

_**Cut quick like **__**my blade  
**_

_**Think fast, huh-huh  
**_

_**Unafraid**_

Daxter and Pikachu jumped both on Ami's shoulders, getting ready to practice.

Girls: _**Like a rock, huh-huh  
**_

_**I must be hard, huh-huh  
**_

_**Like an oak, mmmuh  
**_

_**I must stand firm, huh-huh**_

Blossom is having trouble, until Tigress helped her._**  
**_

_**Cut quick like my b**__**lade  
**_

_**Think fast, huh-huh  
**_

_**Unafraid**_

"Okay, girls I'm ready," said Yin.

"Uh-huh, but you're still out of balance," said Alyssa, pushing Yin, lightly by her finger; Yin fell on the ground, "You're only halfway there."

Alyssa: _**Like a cloud  
**_

_**You are soft  
**_

_**Like bamboo  
**_

_**You bend in the wind  
**_

_**Creeping slow  
**_

_**Y**__**ou're at peace because you know**_

Daxter jumped on Bubbles' head, which making her scared.

_**It's okay to be afraid**_

Daxter hooped back on Alyssa's arm. Bubbles pets Daxter's head, smiling. "Oh yeah, that's good," said Daxter.

Girls: _**Like a cloud  
**_

_**I am**__** soft  
**_

_**Like bamboo  
**_

_**I**__** bend in the wind  
**_

_**Creeping slow  
**_

_**I'm**__** at peace because I know**_

_**It's okay to be afraid**_

Later, Ami, Alyssa and Tigress began to practice as the girls followed.

Ami: _**One alone is not enough**_

Girls: _**(One alone is not enough)**_

Ami: _**You need both together**_

Girls: _**(You need both together)**_

Ami: _**Winter, summer, moon and sun**_

Girls: _**(Winter, summer, moon and sun)**_

Buttercup slipped on the rock and fell in the small river. Pikachu licked on Buttercup's cheek, making her laugh.

Ami: _**Lesson number one**_

Girls 1: _**Like a cloud**_

Girls 2: _**Like a rock, huh-huh**_

Girls 1: _**I am soft**_

Girls 2: _**I must be hard, huh-huh**_

Girls 1: _**Like bamboo**_

Girls 2: _**Like an oak, mmmuh**_

Girls 1: _**I bend in the wind**_

Ami: _**You can fly**_

Girls 2: _**I must stand firm, huh-huh**_

Girls 1: _**Creeping slow**_

_**I am peace because I know**_

Girls 2: _**Cut quick like my blade. **_

_**Think fast, huh-huh**_

Girls 1: _**It's okay to be afraid**_

Girls 2: _**Unafraid**_

Ami: _**You have begun**_

Girls: _**Lesson number one**_

_**Lesson number one**_

_**Lesson number one**_

_**Lesson number one**_

_**Lesson number one!!**_

They all let out hit the ground with the sticks, hearing a snap. Later on, Ash came to the field riding on Unimon and Shadow riding on Pegasusmon. Yin gasped, "Its General Ash and Captain Shadow!" all the girls grinned as they saw Ash and Shadow as they ran towards them. Pikachu ran with the girls and jumped to Ash's arms.

"Hello little warriors," Ash greeted as he and Shadow walked towards the girls.

"That uniform suits you, general," said Ami.

"And captain," Alyssa giggled, making Shadow blush.

"Oh, our uniforms, yes," said Ash, "Now Shadow and I have to live up to it."

"Of course you will, you two very brave," said Ash.

"Oh right…brave," Ash cleared his throat, "Ami, Shadow and I haven't know you and Alyssa for very long, but we feel that doesn't matter so much when a man is in…" Ash looked nervous because of the kids, "When a man is in…" the kids giggled.

"Is there someplace private we can talk?" Shadow asked.

"We can go to my house," said Yin.

"Okay everybody, time to be like the river and flow home," said Tigress as the girls groaned; she escorted the kids away, but Yin stayed behind, staring at Ash.

Ash smiled, holding his helmet, "Could you take care of this for me?" Yin squealed excitedly and ran off, holding the helmet and laughing.

Ami held his hand; same with Alyssa holding Shadow's hand, "You know you never going to get that back."

Later on, Ami, Ash, Shadow and Alyssa came to the yard as the girls sat on the bench. Ash and Shadow bent down on one knee in front of Ami and Alyssa, asking them something. Suddenly, the girls cheered and glomp their boys, laughing. Ash and Shadow had asked Ami and Alyssa if they want to marry the girls and they accepted.

Tigress saw the whole thing, laughing, "She said yes!"

Rose sniffed a little as Jake wrapped his arms around his wife, "When one's heart is overfilled with joy, some may spill from the eyes."

"You can say that again, I win the pot!" Yumi laughed, holding out the money.

"Actually, you bet he would propose before sundown, I bet he would propose before noon," Jake smirked.

"But you don't gamble," said Rose.

"But in the guess, Yumi does not gamble; it's an investment," said Jake holding out his hand. Yumi glared at him as she handed him the money.

"Better luck next time," said Tigress, crossing her arms.

**Yay! Ash and Shadow proposed to Ami and Alyssa!**


	2. News About The Wedding

**Wow, I know everyone's been waiting for this sequel and wants to know what happens next; here's where you will find out.**

At Ami's room, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx are crying with joy. Ami told them that she and Ash along with Alyssa and Shadow are getting married.

"Oh, what a happy, happy day!" Spyro cried, "Our little baby's getting married!"

Ami hushed him, "Spyro, someone will here you!"

"I can't help it, you know dragons are very emotional," said Spyro.

"Yeah, it seems like last month we were saving Anitropolis," said Cynder.

"It was last month," Ami corrected.

"How time flies," said Sparx, "You know, this must be a magical moment for you."

"It's not everyday that I get engaged," said Ami.

"No, what he means that you're telling us that you're engage," said Cynder.

"Oh brother," Daxter said, rolling his eyes.

"After all we're the ones that gave you and pretty boy the hook up," said Spyro, "Are we guardians or are we guardians?"

Ami chuckled as she hugged Spyro, Cynder and Sparx, "Oh guys, you're more than that. You're my most trusted friends.

"Cynder fell like she's about to dry, "Oh that did it."

"Are you crying again?" Ami asked, holding Cynder.

"Oh, I just have some cream in my eye," Cynder replied, "Of course I'm crying girl, what do you think?"

"Ami, we're just so happy for us," said Sparx, hugging Ami.

"You?" said Ami as she saw Sparx on her head, "This wedding will be a big status for us. When those ancestors look up the career ladder, all they can see is our behinds."

"So glad mine getting married is helping you three out," said Ami.

"Alright, we get you," said Cynder, "But you know we're thinking about you, too."

"Yeah, in fact we're gonna plan your wedding," Spyro added, "First we're gonna work us up a theme. How about rainbow of memories?" Ami raised her eyebrow.

"No, that's too junior prom," said Sparx, "I got it! The theme is think pink!"

"You know pink use to do that girl," said Cynder, "It's simple, it says it, now watch our smoke!" Cynder, Spyro and Sparx ran to the window.

"Daxter, to the fabric store!" said Spyro.

"Yes sir!" said Daxter as he came with them. Ami giggled as she looked herself at the mirror.

"Ami," Ash called, "Seems your friends, Yumi and Tigress invited someone to help us the engagement."

"Really, who?" Ami asked, cringing. Later, Ash showed her outside, "Anitropolis."

"Congratulations!" all the people in town cheered.

Ami and Ash along with Alyssa and Shadow looked shocked. Yumi and Tigress came, holding a bowl full of food. "Isn't this wonderful? Sorry it sort of slap dash; it took us by surprise you know."

"Make way for the happy couple!" said Tigress as all the people bowed

"Now this is a battle field," said Shadow.

"What's our strategy, captain?" Alyssa asked.

"Divine and conquer," Shadow replied, as he, Alyssa and the others laughed. Meanwhile at the temple, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx came in as Sparx held the megaphone to wake up the dragons.

"Alright, wake up people, we've got work to do with purpose," said Sparx while everyone began to wake up. Spyro, Sparx and Cynder flew up to their pedestal

"We've got an announcement to make now hold on to your fire," said Cynder.

"Ami is getting married," said Spyro. All the dragons stared at them until they began to cheer.

"Alright, alright settle down," said Sparx, "We know how you feel. The time is a waste people," Ignitus, Jose and Breaker smirked evilly at each other as they flew towards them; "The theme is pink! We wanna se pink flowers, pink ribbons, pink bows."

"And don't show us no blush; we want pink as a freshly slap on the behind," said Cynder.

"How about a pink slip?" Shelby asked, grinning evilly.

"Excuse me, nobody wanna se your draws," said Spyro.

"Actually, she meant this," Ignitus held out the pink slip and handed to Sparx.

Sparx looked at it, " Hey, this look like a for real pink slip you know like…" he chuckled, very nervous, "You're fired pink slip."

"Oh, it is," said Volteer.

"Say what?" Cynder asked.

"The pink slip is for you!" Cyril replied.

"It is written one a woman marries, her husband's ancestors take over the duty of guardianship," Ignitus explained.

Spyro began to panic along with Cynder and Sparx; he panicked, "No, no, your scroll must have a typo that can't be."

"Oh, but it is!" said Jose, "You're out of the job."

"Out of the pedestal," Ashley added.

"And out of our hair, fools!" Cyril roared, sending them flying and crash on the pillar. Ignitus began to pull their tails, which they're leaving claw marks.

"Oh, no we're not going out like this!" Sparx panicked, "It took us 500 years to get this pedestal back and we're not going to give it up!"

"Here me, you lazy lounge lizards and insect!" Ignitus snapped, holding them, "The moment Ami is married, you three got your old jobs back as gong duty!" Spyro, Cynder and Sparx gulped, "Remember gong duty, perhaps this will ring a bell!" he threw them towards the gong, Volteer is holding. They smashed to the gong as all the other dragons laughed. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx snapped out of it as they watched the dragons celebrating that they're going to take over. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx read the slip; sadly that they're new job is coming to an end.

"What are we going to do?" Spyro asked, sighing. Back at town, some people asked Ami, Ash, Alyssa and Shadow some questions about the wedding and their future.

"So, tell me will it be a big wedding?" Katara asked.

"Absolutely," Ami nodded.

"Oh no, absolutely not," Ash answered to another woman. Jake and Rose looked at each other confused.

"Children?" Starfire asked, Shadow.

"Sorry to say this, but none of us are old enough," Shadow replied. Jake and Rose stared at the Ash and Ami, answering questions opposite. Rose looked worried, "Oh dear, did you hear that?"

"Not exactly a harmony's couples are they," Jake answered.

"What should we do?" Rose asked.

"Perhaps we should give our gift to the children, now," Jake replied. Suddenly, a horse burst through the door with one of the soldiers, Gaara on the horse. His horse walked towards Ash, Ami, Alyssa and Shadow.

"General Ash, Captain Shadow, Ami, Alyssa and Master Tigress orders from his majesty the Emperor," Gaara handed Ash the scrolls.

"Is there trouble?" Ash asked.

"Yes sir, report to the Imperial Palace," Gaara replied.

"We'll leave at once," said Shadow when they're going to pack things up to see Emperor Dragun.

**I wonder what mission they have when Dragun explains. Oh, and I'll accept suggestions.**


	3. The Mission

**Well, this chapter is where you'll find out what's going to be their mission later.**

At the stables, Ami, Ash and the groups began to saddle up their horses, to get ready to go to the palace to see Dragun. "This must be pretty important for the Emperor for all of us," said Ash.

"He knows a winning team when he sees one," said Ami. At the top, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Daxter watches, but they except Daxter are upset from what happen back at the temple. "Since when are they the winning team?" Spyro asked, "He can't even dry our pink slip and we're being replaced!"

"Hey, you don't have to be so selfish!" Daxter snapped.

"Yeah, I know you're right," said Cynder, "How could we be so selfish?"

"Yeah, look at them, they got it clearly going on," Sparx added, "Daxter we made a decision, we have to kiss our pedestal goodbye because our girl's happiness comes first!"

"You said it," said Daxter, until he and the others saw Rose and Jake coming in the stables.

"Mom, Dad," said Ami.

"We were just admiring the mood on tree," said Jake.

"It looks lovely this year," said Ami.

"The blossom's reach for the sun light above, yet I've seen the root reach the rain water below," Jake placed the flower on Ami's head, "Sun and rain so different, yet only by working together to the great harmony and life."

"I know, Dad, the lesson of yin and yang," said Ami.

"And to help you remember the lesson..." Jake showed them the necklaces that he and Rose wore.

"Father, mother, your necklaces," said Ami.

"Not ours, our great, great grand-parents," said Rose.

Jake wrapped one necklace around Ami's neck and same for Ash, "And now yours."

"Thank you sir," Ash bowed for respect.

"They're so beautiful," said Ami, looking at the necklace of yin.

"But you'll be surprised how heavily they can weigh," said Jake, "To share a burden; you must work together like the sun and rain."

Spyro and his friends heard the whole thing from the ceiling. "Wait a minute, Jake's got a point now," said Spyro.

"Yeah, Ami and Ash are as different as sun and rain," Cynder added.

"And when the infatuation wears off, their tree life is going to wind up with root-like," Sparx finished.

"Will you just look at her, she very happy," said Daxter.

"Oh yeah, she SEEMS happy; that's the real tragedy here," said Sparx, "The girl didn't realize how miserable she is!"

"What?!" Daxter yelled.

"That's why we're going to nip this thing in a buzz," said Cynder.

"Are you three out of your mind?! You guys are about to do something stupid all because of your stupid pedestal!" Daxter yelled.

"This is not about our pedestal," said Sparx, "This is about Ami making the biggest mistake of our…I mean, her life!"

"Yeah, how can we be so selfish," said Cynder.

"Yeah, Ami's a girl worth fighting for and after all, we are the girl's guardians," said Spyro, "Daxter, we're gonna break them up!"

"What about Shadow and Alyssa?" Cynder asked.

"Nah, let's not worry about them," Spyro replied.

Daxter groaned and fell, "I wish the metal heads were there to beat you up!"

"Oh, so I guess you're on board," Sparx said, not listening. Outside, Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, Shadow, Ami, Alyssa and Tigress rode their horses on their way to the palace to see Emperor Dragun. Spyro and the others came out of the back beside Ami's horse, Rapidash.

"Ami, can you smooth out the ride a little bit?" Spyro asked, "I'm getting horse sick."

"Spyro, what are you and the others doing here?" Alyssa asked, riding her horse.

"Hey, where you three go, we go," Spyro replied.

"Remember, teamwork and about ego is about we go," Cynder added.

"Hello," said Daxter coming out of the bag.

"Daxter, what are you doing here?" Sparx asked, glaring at him.

"I'm protecting Ami from you three," Daxter answered.

"What?! But we're her guardians!" Sparx yelled.

"Well, I'm her lucky ottsel," said Daxter.

"You're lucky that I don't bring out the rat poison!" said Sparx, as he and the others rode on their way to the palace. In the palace, the group, except the guardians and Daxter, listened to Dragun's explanation of what their mission is.

"As we stand here, the Toontopians' forces to our border," Dragun explained, "The threat of attack is growing everyday. As it is, our army's hopelessly outnumbered."

"Your majesty, let me and Shadow lead our forces in a preempted strike," said Ash.

"Each of us will fight 10 Toontopians," Shadow added.

"No, I plan to defeat this enemy without the use of force," said Dragun, showing them a map, "Instead, we will forge a union so strong, the Toontopians wouldn't dare to attack. And alliance with the kingdom of Toontopia. We will become united trough marriage," Ami and Alyssa looked concerned as Dragun continues, "You will escort three princesses to Toontopia; there they will marry lord Bowser's sons and seal this critical alliance."

"Yes, your majesty," said Shadow.

"My advice tells me that the charts are clear," said Dragun, "If this wedding cannot take place in three days, the alliance will crumble and the Toontopians will destroy us. Mark my words, general and captain, three days."

"Not a moment more, your majesty," said Ash, as Ami and Alyssa looked at their future husbands; Tigress looks worried about them.

Dragun looked a little worried about Ami and Alyssa, "I know that face, Ami and Alyssa, what troubles you?"

"Your majesty, an arrange marriage?" Ami asked, Dragun moved his hand, telling the girls to come here as Ami and Alyssa walked towards him.

"Rest ashore, girls, my daughters know exactly what they're doing," said Dragun.

"Your daughters?" Alyssa asked.

"They consider an honor to marry in the cause of peace," Dragun said, putting his hands on their shoulders.

"Your majesty, I…" Ami tried to explain to him, so did Alyssa.

"Apology accepted," said Dragun, "General, how many troops you need to accomplish this mission?"

"Three," Ash replied, smiling.

"Three companies?" Dragun asked.

"Three men," said Shadow.

"You surprise me captain," said Dragun, "These are my children."

"This mission does not call for force," said Ash, "We must become one with the country side."

"As emperor, I trust you as a father, I employ you to choose your three soldiers wisely," said Dragun.

"I know just the men," said Ash, "Fearless."

"Loyal," said Ami.

"And disciplined," said Shadow.

"Anitropolis' most honorable and noble soldiers," said Alyssa.

**Now, I bet you guys know who they're talking about. Stay tuned.**


	4. A Girl Worth Fighting For, Again

**Well, here's the chapter where you see the honorable and noble soldiers and the princesses**

Back at town, a man and two animals were kicked out of the house, by Wuya; the three are none other than Flippy, Airnaruto and Tiny as the tumbled on the floor. "I've found wives for hundreds on men, but the Golden Dragon of Unity himself, couldn't make love match like you three!" Wuya snapped, "Come back when you get personality!" Wuya slammed the doors as the boys groaned.

"Well, that's a fine way to treat Anitropolis' greatest…" Airnaruto got hit by a pot, "…heroes."

"What's her problem? All we asked for a girl who worship the dirt I walk on," said Flippy dusting himself off.

"I simply ask for someone who can cook for me morning, noon and night," said Tiny.

"I just wanted a girl who laugh and thinks I'm a god," said Airnaruto.

"Perhaps we weren't pacific enough," said Tiny.

"Oh forget that dragon lady," said Airnaruto, "The only one who can find girls worthy of us is us."

"Yeah," Flippy agreed.

Airnaruto: _**Well I don't need her to be all smug and snooty**_

The three blew raspberries at Wuya's house.

Flippy: _**I got a plat right here and it says I kicked her booty**_

Tiny: _**We have everything we dream we find**_

_**When we came back from war**_

All: _**Yeah!**_

_**Everything but…**_

They looked at Katara, who is walking.

_**A girl worth fighting for**_

"Hey, something you got!" said Flippy, pointing at Tea.

_**A girl worth fighting for**_

"And she wants us to come over," Airnaruto grinned.

Airnaruto: _**My girl can laugh with all my jokes**_

_**But tell it to me straight**_

Flippy: _**She'll rub my head when I get sick**_

Tiny: _**And let me pick off of her plate**_

_**If Airnaruto can find a girl who likes**_

_**His chopstick nose trick**_

Airnaruto placed the chopstick in his nose to make Tea laugh, but she looks disgusted.

Flippy: _**Oh, he better just drop a pose trick**_

Tea got real angry, she punched Airnaruto. In the restraint, Airnaruto held the wet cloth against his eye.

Airnaruto: _**Well I have to say these are today and cranky**_

Tiny: _**I'll just spend my life with you two**_

Flippy: _**Pass the hanky**_

Airnaruto took the chair, which Knuckles is going to sit on.

Airnaruto: _**And there no one there to steal my chair**_

Flippy: _**And twirl around the floor**_

Knuckles is about to punch Airnaruto, but he punched Flippy by accident; he got mad and began to fight.

All:_** Wish that I had**_

_**A girl worth fighting for**_

Airnaruto: _**I will be true**_

All: _**A girl worth fighting…**_

Tiny: _**I make fondue**_

All: _**For a girl worth fighting**_

Flippy: _**I even kiss you**_

Storm punched Flippy, sending him and the others outside.

All: _**For a girl worth fighting…**_

"For…" they groaned; they looked up and saw Ash, Ami and the group, smiling.

"Ami, Ash, everyone!" they said, smiling.

Ash chuckled, "If you three aren't to busy disturbing the piece, I need you to join Ami, me and the others on a mission."

"To save Anitropolis?" Airnaruto asked.

"Naturally," Tigress replied.

"I'll be leaving behind a few broken hearts, but count me in," said Flippy.

"Sign me up!" Airnaruto added.

"When do we start, general and captain?" Tiny asked.

"Now," Shadow replied. Back at the palace during the quiet night, it was time to escort three princesses to Toontopia. Ash, Pikachu and Shadow looked around as Shadow signed the boys to come and guard to be on a look out for robbers. Ash, Pikachu and Shadow looked at the three shadows, coming out, which revealed the three princesses.

The first is an older girl with blonde haired young, brown eyed woman who was wearing a thick and heavy blue winter coat, long green winter pants, a blue sweater under the coat, pink mittens on her hands, and white snow boots; she Megan, the oldest daughter.

In front of her is a cat with light, purple fur, yellow eyes, a jewel on her forehead, a purple shirt, white pants with fluff on the bottom and red and white shoes; she's Blaze the cat.

Behind Megan is a female red porcupine with a red dress and red shoes; she also has a heart-shaped nose, like Flippy's and a buck-tooth, like his; she's Flaky. The girls turned and bowed to Dragun as Ami, Alyssa and Tigress stood beside, watching. The princesses walked toward their carriage as Ash opened the door. As Megan and Blaze got in, Flaky's shoe slipped out of her foot. Flippy saw it and ran to retrieve the shoe; he picked it up and saw Flaky, who smiled at him. He never saw a beautiful porcupine like her before. Flippy bowed, holding out the shoe as Flaky slipped her foot in her shoe. Flippy watched her going in as he ran back to Airnaruto and Tiny. Flippy sighed, like he's in love with Flaky. Airnaruto and Tiny looked at each other, not knowing what is wrong with Flippy.

"We're about to depart, your highnesses," said Ash.

"You have our word that we will arrive swiftly and safely," Shadow added.

"_Pika,"_ Pikachu said with agreement.

"My sister and I thank you, General Ash and Captain Shadow," said Megan as Ami, Alyssa and Tigress approached.

"Permit us to introduce, Ami, Alyssa and Master Tigress," said Ash.

"It is a privilege to meet the hero of Anitropolis," said Flaky, "And a member of Team AToons and the Furious Five."

"We leave you with their capable hands," said Ash.

"Stand ready!" Shadow ordered as he, Ash and Pikachu left the girls.

"You might need these; it's very chilly," said Ami, handed Megan the blanket.

"Thank you, Ami," said Megan.

"You're welcome, your highness," said Ami.

"So, you're getting married," said Alyssa.

"Oh yes," said Flaky.

"To princes in Toontopia," Ami added.

"That's right," Megan nodded.

"Well, they must be handsome," said Alyssa.

"We don't know," said Blaze, "We never met them."

Tigress looked shocked, so sis Ami and Alyssa, "Really, so you have no idea what they're like, at all," said Tigress.

"It's alright, Master Tigress," said Megan, "It's our honor to serve the emperor."

"And the middle kingdom," Flaky added.

"The whole thing is so exciting; we're very happy, really," said Blaze.

"Well, we're glad to hear that," said Ami, "I'm not sure Alyssa and I can go through…"

"Girls, prepare to move out," said Ash.

"Well, time to get going," said Ami as she closed the carriage door; the girls sighed.

"Move out!" Shadow ordered as Airnaruto whipped the reins telling the horses to go, pulling the carriage. Dragun watched them leave, hoping that his daughters will make it to Toontopia in three days. Ash and the group rode on their horses in front of the carriage.

"If we get to the pass by mid day tomorrow?" Ami asked.

"We'll have just time to make it to Toontopia," said Ash. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx came out of the bag. "Yeah, just enough time to stop Ami for making the biggest mistake in our…I mean, her life," said Spyro, grinning evilly.

**It looks like the mission has begun and it looks like Flippy is in love with Flaky; you go, bear.**


	5. Getting Along

**Here the chapter where Flippy, Airnaruto and Tiny will get along with the princesses.**

Ash and the group's mission continue as they escort Megan, Blaze and Flaky to Toontopia in three days. They journeyed all morning to the afternoon; Ami and Alyssa looked upset about the mission. Tigress looked at them, worried and knew it's about an arrange marriage. Shadow and Ash looked at their future wives as Pikachu slept.

"What's the face?" Ash asked.

"What face?" Ami asked.

"That face," Ash replied, pointing at her face.

"There's no face, this is our face," said Alyssa.

"You and Ami know that we know better, Alyssa," said Shadow, "What's wrong?"

"Alyssa and I realize our duty is to the mission…" said Ami.

"But?" Ash asked.

"But we have another duty to our hearts," Ami finished.

"Ami, your only duty is to the emperor," said Ash.

"Same for yours, Alyssa," Shadow added.

"But Shadow, an arrange marriage?" Alyssa asked.

"I know, but not everyone can be as lucky as we are," said Shadow.

"In an ideal world everyone would marry for love," Ash added as he took her hand, "But the world isn't perfect; I'm just glad my world is." Ami smiled and moved on. Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Daxter heard the whole thing, but the three looked disgusted.

"My world, talk about selfish," said Sparx, "You know, you don't hear us bragging about how is our world, even though it's pretty much is."

"We're telling you, Daxter, the sooner we bust them apart, the better things it better be for Ami," Spyro added. Meanwhile, Flippy is still smiling, lovely from last night, not listening to Airnaruto's joke.

"And so I said, 'you just broke my best set of Anitropolis,'" Airnaruto laughed, "Anitropolis, get it?"

"Did you see they way she looked at me?" Flippy asked, still thinking about Flaky.

"You mean with disgust?" Airnaruto asked as he and Tiny laughed.

"No!" Flippy punched Airnaruto's arm, "Our eyes met and shared a cosmic moment."

"Aw, just like when I look at a pot of pig's knuckles," Tiny joked as Airnaruto laughed.

"It's love, I tell you!" Flippy snapped, but sighed, "Love…"

Airnaruto punched Flippy's shoulder, "Love, smove! It doesn't matter, we're on a mission. No fraternizing the princesses."

"Engage to be married princesses," Tiny corrected as Flippy sighed sadly, knowing that he must follow the mission. In the carriage, Blaze looked out the window, very happy, "Wow, Anitropolis is so big! Isn't it beautiful, Flaky?" Flaky didn't listen as she looked at Flippy, "Flaky!"

Flaky snapped out of it, "Oh, yes…beautiful. Did you see the way he looked at me?"

"Who, the buck-tooth bear with dog tags?" Megan asked.

"Buck-tooth bear?" Flaky asked, "He's more like a big, cuddly panda bear," she hugged the pillow.

"But you didn't even talk to him," said Blaze.

"A true romantic can tell; he maybe coarse on the outside, but on the inside…" said Flaky.

"He's gross?" Megan asked.

Flaky glared at her, "I mean under that."

"He smells?" Blaze asked, until Flaky threw a pillow at her.

"I can see pass my nose," said Flaky, "Deep down deep, DEEP down, WAY down, there's something."

Blaze giggled, "Megan, I think she's in love," she hugged Flaky.

"Oh no, there'll be none of that," said Megan, "Remember Flaky, you are to be married in three days, you gave your oath."

Flaky sighed, "You're right."

"Whoa," said Ash as Airnaruto pulled the reins, making the horses stop.

"We're stopping to water the horses, your highnesses," said Tigress, "Maybe you like to stretch your legs?"

"Are the guard fellows out there?" Flaky asked.

"Oh yes, you're perfectly safe," Tigress replied.

"I think our break should be very nice," said Flaky, as she handed the fan to Megan and walked out. Megan watched as Blaze giggled. Outside, Flaky watched Flippy, setting the food on the table; she walked towards him. Flippy noticed that the cup fell under the table. As he went under the table, he saw Flaky from under the table.

"Thank you for helping me with my slipper," said Flaky, "May I know your name?" Flippy is having trouble as he tipped over the table, but he caught the food; he handed the food to her, "Flippy."

"No, you must eat," said Flaky as she pulled the table, "It must be exhausting guarding the stay night."

"Oh no…well yes, but I'm strong and marching," said Flippy as he placed the food on the table; he blushed.

"Yes, I suppose all that training makes you second nature," said Flaky.

"But I think of you princess, with you," said Flippy, "Oh, I could never."

"But it is our duty and our honor, although it can be a burden," said Flaky, "Oh, I said too much; you're very easy to talk to Flippy."

Flippy smiled, "Permit me to echo your pries, your highness, I find your presences, your gazing and your conversation sparkling."

"Thank you," Flaky said, blushing. Meanwhile, Blaze is getting some fruit off of the tree; she can't reach another fruit, until Tiny picked her up, helping her. Blaze looked at the tiger, which waved at her. Megan watched, until Airnaruto came out of nowhere, scaring her.

"Well, hello there," Airnaruto greeted, "I am Airnaruto."

"I am Princess Megan," said Megan.

"Well, if you ever need me, just give me a tinkling," Airnaruto laughed as Megan tried not to laugh, "Come on your highness, you don't want to let your guard down. Get it, guard-down?" he laughed, "You know, I got some blue blood myself; many have called me a royal pain," Megan ran off, trying not to laugh, "Thank you, you've been a great crowd!" Airnaruto sighed, failed to make Megan laugh.

**Well, better luck next time, Airnaruto. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. Carriage Chase

**Well, there the chapter where Spyro, Cynder and Sparx are trying to break Ami and Ash up, you'll laugh at this.**

Later on, everyone began to pack things up in the carriage, getting ready to move on. Blaze giggled as she held a basket full of fruit, "Megan look, isn't this fruit lovely? Tiny got it for me; he's so sweet."

"Just get your fruit in the carriage," said Megan as she and Blaze got in. Flaky walked slowly and looked at Ami, who is packing things up in the wagon. Flaky decided to talk to Ami, so she walked towards her, "Ami?"

"Your highness, is anything wrong?" Ami asked.

"No, not at all," Flaky replied.

"Are you sure?" Ami asked, again.

"I just want to compliment you," said Flaky, "You were so brave to take your father's place in the army."

"Well, thank you," said Ami as she carried more suitcases.

"Your duty is to stay home, but your heart told you to break the rules," Flaky picked up more packages, but she's having trouble, "How did you decide between duty and heart?"

Ami helped her, "Well, it wasn't easy, but by following my feeling, I wound up doing the right thing. I guess I learn that my duty is to my heart."

"My duty is to my heart…" said Flaky, "Yes that makes since. That's marvelous, thank you Ami, thank you," she walked back to the carriage, leaving Ami confused

"You're welcome…I guess," said Ami.

"Let's get back on the road," Ash ordered. Meanwhile, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx watched Ami, packing the last two things up. "Okay guys, that's our cue of Operation Ash into action," said Sparx.

"Yeah, pretty boy's gonna look so bad it'll send Ami running the hills," said Spyro as he and the others went under the carriage.

"This is gonna be delicious," said Cynder. Later on, they spotted Ami and Ash, fishing. Ami was having trouble as Ash decided to show her.

"Watch this," said Ash, what he didn't realize is that Cynder placed the fishing hook on his shirt. As Ash began to throw the hook, his shirt is caught by the hook; he struggled until he slipped and fell into the small water. Ami watched as Ash wiggled like there's something in his body. Ami helped him and got the fish out of his shirt. She giggled, "Good catch Ash." Cynder growled as she pounded the rock that her plan failed.

It was Spyro's turn as he's beside Unimon and undoes the belt of the saddle. Ash got on, but the saddle slid under, with Ash under Unimon.

"Ash, are you okay?" Shadow asked, looking confused. Ami had an idea and undo the belt as Rapidash watched her. Spyro watched as Ami slid under Rapidash and kissed Ash on the cheek. Spyro stomped his feet, mad as Rapidash growled at him. Spyro laughed nervously as he backed away. Now it was Sparx's turn as he placed a handful of worms in Ash's shirt. Ash began to scratch, trying to get the worms off. Ami watched as Ash went toward the tree and knocked it down; the branch carried Ami close to Ash and they laughed. Sparx got angry as he hit his head on Rapidash's leg; Rapidash growled at him.

Later Ami watched Ash from running around with a bee hive on his head, to being chased my animals. "What kind of forest is it?" Tigress asked.

"I have no idea," Alyssa replied, watching Ash. Later, Ash began to light the fire as Ami make more food. Suddenly, an explosion was heard as Ami quickly turned around and saw Ash all covered in soot. Ash caught the turkey in time and Ami began to taste it.

"Tasty," Ami smiled. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx growled in anger that their plans have failed. Suddenly, Rapidash spotted them and stomped them all and walked off. Later on, the dragons and the dragonfly groaned from their injury and failure as Daxter ate a berry, smiling from their failure.

"We try and we try," said Spyro, "We put out hearts souls in from busting them out and what do I have to show for?" Daxter laughed at them.

"An ottsel laughing at our faces," Cynder replied.

"We just can't do it anymore!" Sparx hit his head against the wheel, but unknown to him, the bandage is caught on the wheel, "Oh, great ancestors, I throw at myself at your mercy!" Sparx threw the crutch as Daxter ducked. Daxter gasped when the wheels began to move. Sparx, Spyro and Cynder sighed, until their bandages pulled them as Daxter followed. The carriage rolled down the hill with the princesses inside! The princesses screamed from the inside as Flippy, Airnaruto and Tiny saw it and got hit and rode the carriage.

"Hold on ladies!" Flippy shouted from the roof, trying to hold on, "Look out a cliff!"

"They're heading for the cliff, come on!" Ash ordered as he, Shadow, Alyssa, Ami, Pikachu and Tigress rode their horses to rescue the princesses.

"Time to go, princesses!" said Shadow.

"Hey Megan, over here!" Airnaruto shouted. Megan threw Flaky on Rapidash. "You're next," Megan threw Blaze to Tigress. Megan began to get out, but her foot is caught!

"Megan's stuck!" Airnaruto shouted. Ash and the others spotted the cliff; he threw the rope to Ami, "Ami, the rope!" Ami caught it and tied it on the saddle. Rapidash, Unimon, Pegasusmon and the other horses pulled the rope to stop the carriage. They all screamed as they're getting close to the cliff!

"Hang on!" Flippy yelled, covering Tiny's eyes. They all began to fall as Airnaruto caught Megan in time. The carriage broke as the group fell into the water. Blaze broke the surface as Megan and Airnaruto held on to the box, so did Flaky. Ash, Pikachu and Shadow broke the surface.

"Is everyone all right?" Ash asked.

"Flaky, I'll save you," said Flippy, trouble swimming as Flaky helped him.

Blaze began to get the fruit, "I save the food!"

Tiny broke the surface, carrying Blaze, "And I saved you." Ami, Alyssa and Tigress broke the surface.

"Ami!" Ash called.

"Alyssa!" Shadow added as he and Ash swam towards their future wives.

"What happen?" Ash asked.

"We don't know, none of us weren't near the carriage," Tigress replied as Ami held Ash, so did Alyssa holding Shadow.

"Flippy, Airnaruto, save the supplies," Shadow ordered.

"Keep paddling," said Flaky, helping Flippy, "Aw, look how great you're doing. Who's a big bear?"

"Thank you," said Flippy. Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder swam as Sparx and Daxter are on their backs.

"This is your entire fault!" Daxter snapped.

"Our fault?!" Spyro snapped and hit Daxter with his tail, "This wasn't our plan!"

"He's right, wagon's busted, cold and miserable; everything's ruined," Cynder said, sadly.

"Or maybe not," said Sparx.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, Ash is steaming like a fresh port bun," Sparx replied.

"Oh, I see and I bet he and Ami are two nasty words away from an all out feud," said Spyro, "Oh Daxter, thing are brightly after all!"

**Oh boy, I have a funny feeling that these three are still up to no good. The next chapter is a song that's one of my favorites.**


	7. Like Other Girls

**Here's the chapter is another song, enjoy!**

That night at camp, Spyro and the group relaxed on the tree branch as they watched Ami, Ash, Alyssa and Shadow are finding away to get to Toontopia in three days as Tigress is in her tent, sleeping. "I've seen happier princesses," said Ami as the placed the cloth next to the fire to dry it after they fell into the water.

"That's the least of our problems," said Ash as he got out the wet map; he cringed when the map ripped due to the water, "There's a mountain pass between here and Toontopia; it takes us to Bandit Country, but it's the only way."

"Why not just follow the river?" Alyssa asked, pointing the river.

"She has a point, Ash," said Shadow.

"_Pika,"_ Pikachu agreed.

"Because the river is not on the map," said Ash.

"It's bound to go pass the town and where there's town, there's a road," said Ami.

"There's no town on the map," said Ash.

"Well then maybe we should forget the map and wring it," Ami suggested.

"We can't wring it," said Ash, "We need a new plan. We have three days, what if we get lost?"

"Then we'll pull over and ask for directions,"

"We don't need to pull over and ask directions. We have a map!"

"What is it with men asking directions?"

"What is it with women and maps?" Ash and Ami began to argue as Alyssa, Shadow and Pikachu watched, shocking. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx laughed for their victory as Daxter glared at them.

"General Ash, Captain Shadow," said Flippy as Ash and Ami stopped arguing, "Am I interrupting?"

"What is it Flippy?" Shadow asked.

"Scout report," said Flippy, "I've found a village and path to it through the forest."

"A forest path?" Ash and Ami asked.

"Great," Ash chuckled, "Show us." Flippy showed them a village not too far away, "See, there it is."

"There's bound to be a road that'll lead us to Toontopia," said Ami.

"Good work Flippy," said Ash.

"Thank you sir," said Flippy and walked back to camp, followed by Alyssa, Shadow and Pikachu. Ash and Ami looked away, sadly. Ami looked at him and came to him, "Ash, I'm sorry, you're in charge of the mission, so is Shadow."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry," said Ash, "A good leader is open to new ideas, forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," said Ami as she and Ash hugged; they broke apart as their necklaces got tangled. They both laughed while Ami untangled them.

"I better go, I've got the first watch, general," Ami walked away, leaving Ash. Spyro and the other watched the whole thing as Daxter cheered, "Ha! In your faces!"

"Are you bugging?" Spyro asked, "Look at her, she can't wait to get away from him."

"Are you three smiling?!" Daxter snapped.

"That's no smile, that's the mass of pain," Sparx replied as Daxter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well that was phase one of our new 18 mater plan," said Cynder, "Now just phase two when we get up close," Cynder blew fire close to Daxter's ears, "And personal."

Back at camp, Megan, Flaky and Blaze sat in front of the fire, keeping them warm and dry, waiting for the tea to get ready. Flaky watched Flippy chopping the log in half. Flippy threw the axe and pulled the log in half with his hands, strongly. For a little bear, he's sure strong. Flaky sighed, lovingly.

Airnaruto walked to Megan, holding her fan, "Excuse me your highness, I've found your fan; it just need a little drying out."

Megan took her fan, "Oh thank you, Airnaruto."

"Normally, I would say, I'm your biggest fan," Airnaruto chuckled a little, "But…I'll just go away now," he began to walk away, but he bumped into the sticks, "Sorry, I'll replace that," Megan and Flaky giggled as he walked away, "Of course she doesn't like you!"

Megan smiled at him as Flaky noticed, "He likes you."

"It would seem so," said Megan.

"And you like him," Flaky said, smiling.

"Well…I appreciate that he's a good soldier," said Megan.

The porcupine glared at her, "How can you do that? How can you look right at someone realizing that there's a special connection and then…"

"I know where my duty lays Flaky, do you?" Megan asked, turning away. Flaky got so mad, she walked back into her tent, but she looked at her fan sadly, but she got mad and threw it away. Inside, Flaky began to write a letter to Dragun that she can't complete this mission, "And so, my dear father, I cannot complete this mission. I have come to realize that my duty is to my heart."

"What are you doing?" Megan asked as Flaky gasped.

Blaze walked next to her and read the letter; she gasped, "She's running away."

"Flaky, what are you thinking?" Megan asked.

"I can't complete this mission," Flaky admitted, "I know that now."

"Why, because Flippy has giving you his heart?" Megan asked.

"No, it's not about his heart; it's about mine," Flaky answered.

"Flaky, we discussed this; a princess must make every sacrifice for her country," Megan explained, "It's our duty." Flaky began to cry.

Megan: _**The life of a princess from her birth is well-defined**_

Flaky hugged her, so did Blaze.

_**She must humbly serve her country**_

_**Play the part she's been assigned**_

_**She guards the hopes of her people**_

_**Weak and mighty, rich and poor**_

_**Who could ever ask for more?**_

Blaze: _**Who could ever ask for…**_

Megan: _**Who could ever ask for…**_

Megan and Blaze: _**More?**_

They all hugged each other as Flaky just couldn't take it any more.

Flaky: _**I want to be like other girls**_

_**Climb up a tree like other girls can**_

_**Just to be free like other girls get to be…**_

They began to pillow fight as Megan watched, "Flaky, Blaze!"

Flaky: _**To slouch when I sit**_

Blaze: _**To eat a whole cake**_

Flaky: _**Feel the sun on my feet**_

Blaze: _**Get dirty**_

Flaky: _**And silly**_

Flaky and Blaze: _**Be anything I want to be**_

Flaky: _**Dance around**_

Blaze: _**In my underwear**_

Flaky and Blaze: _**To run really fast**_

Flaky: _**To get rid of this fan**_

Blaze: _**To eat a whole cake**_

Flaky: _**Get crazy**_

Blaze: _**With frosting**_

Flaky: _**No escorts**_

Blaze: _**No manners**_

Flaky: _**No nursemaids**_

Flaky and Blaze: _**No worries**_

_**No hands folded perfect like holding a lily!**_

Megan: _**No pinchy shoes!**_

Flaky and Blaze smiled that Megan agreed with them

All: _**I want to be like other girls**_

_**Scrape up my knee like other girls can**_

_**Just to be free like other girls gets to be…**_

Outside, Tiny walked by the tent, holding a pile of wood; he began to listen to them.

Flaky: _**To speak for myself**_

Blaze: _**To sing way off key**_

All: _**Marry someone I've met who loves me for me**_

Megan: _**No escorts, no manners**_

All: _**No nursemaids, no worries**_

_**No hands folder perfect like holding a lily**_

_**No pinchy shoes!**_

_**I want to be like other girls**_

_**Climb up a tree like others girls can**_

_**Just to be free like other girls**_

_**Get to be!**_

The girls giggled, like they really want to be like others girls like Ami, Alyssa and Tigress. Outside, Tiny grinned like he has an idea; he snuck quietly to tell Flippy and Airnaruto that this is their chance to be with the girls.

**Wow, looks like the girls really wants to be like other girls after all. **


	8. Getting A Chance

**Now here's the chapter is where the boys get their chance.**

Meanwhile, Sparx snuck into Ash's tent as Spyro and Cynder kept on a lookout. Sparx began to use the megaphone next to Ash, who is sleeping.

"She defied you, she insulted you," said Sparx, "Man, she laughed at your map."

"My map…" Ash said, sleeping.

"And she's laughing to your face; imagine what she's saying behind your back!" said Sparx.

"My back…" said Ash, still sleeping.

"She's a lose cannon, she's out of control," said Sparx, "I mean who's in charge here? You or Ami? Ami!" Sparx dashed outside.

"Ami!" Ash shouted woken up, he looked around to see if anyone's there, but he thought it was a dream so, he went back to sleep. Outside, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx made dummies of the princesses and Ami; it was now Cynder's turn to speak as Ami. Spyro and Cynder pushed the dummies and Cynder used the Ami dummy near Ash's tent.

"Ash, general hardhead that's what they should call him," said Cynder, moving the dummy. Ash woke up and saw the shadows of the princesses and Ami as Cynder continues, "Everything has got to have a strategy."

"Ami?" Ash asked.

"The man won't brush his teeth without a backup plan," said Cynder, "I blame myself, I felt with those braw shoulders. I didn't realize there wasn't mush to sit on top of that," Cynder knocked the dummy hear off by accident; she put it back on, "Oh, except for that garlic breathe."

"Yeah, that boy can peel his paint!" said Sparx.

"Sparx!" Spyro whispered. Ash covered his mouth and got up. Spyro and the others dashed back, pushing the dummies as Ash got out of the tent, angry. He walked towards Ami and Daxter. Spyro and the group watched. "Cynder, you're good," said Spyro as Cynder blushed.

"Ami!" Ash yelled, walking towards her.

"Why hello general, out on night remover?" Ami asked.

"Hardhead, brushing my teeth?" Ash asked, angry. Ami looked at Daxter, "Is something wrong?"

"I heard you Ami, every word," said Ash as he covered his mouth.

"Every word of what?" Ami asked.

"Don't play coy! I saw you outside my tent!" Ash yelled.

"What? I haven't left my post!" said Ami.

"And I suppose you weren't gossiping about me with the princesses!" Ash snapped.

"Ash, did that dip in the river made you water log?" Ami joked, "And why are you talking with your hand over your mouth?"

"I wouldn't want to peel you paint!" ash snapped and walked back to camp, angered. Ami and Daxter gasped of what he just said on the last sentence.

"Changing another guard," said Flippy.

"And next time, don't leave your post!" Ash yelled and walked back to camp.

"What's with him?" Flippy asked as Ami got so angry and walked to her tent, "What's with her?" he noticed he's no asking anyone, "Who am I talking to?"

Ami walked into their tent, angered as Spyro and the others are inside, "How could he not believe me?"

"It was them, they started it!" Daxter yelled, pointing at the dragons and a dragonfly.

"I don't know, girlfriend," Spyro replied as he flicked Daxter outside, "But we do know this without trust, there can be no relationship."

"And that man don't trust you," Cynder added.

"Maybe he was just confused," said Ami.

"Please, first you fussed about the arrange marriage, then you thought about which way is Toontopia. Now, a few of you know nothing," said Sparx, "It seems pretty clear to me."

"You're right," Ami sighed, "Guys I don't know what to do."

"We do it's simple," said Cynder, "Drop that boy like a hot pots ticker! Kick him to the curb, burn his letters and dance around the fire and happy days are here again!"

"You know, you have a point," said Ami, "If this is the real lead Ash, I don't like what I'm seeing."

Meanwhile, Flippy, Airnaruto and Tiny began their guard duty as the girls walked out of the tent, getting tea. "I hope the tea's still warm," said Megan. Tiny got the attention and he, Flippy and Airnaruto watched them through the bushes. They nodded, huddled together for a plan and high fived.

"After you," said Airnaruto.

"No, after you," said Tiny, bumping Airnaruto.

"No, after you," said Flippy.

"After you," said Airnaruto.

"I said after you!" Flippy yelled, clenching his teeth and they began to fight. They all tumbled into the bushes until Flippy fell out, near the princesses as they got the attention.

"Why you, I'm gonna…" Flippy is about to punch them.

"Flippy!" Flaky called as Flippy stopped, "Is everything alright?"

"No…I mean yes," Flippy explained, "You see, Tiny here has always had a dream."

"A dream?" Blaze asked.

"A dream?" Tiny asked.

"A dream!" Flippy answered.

"But I don't…" Flippy punched Tiny's stomach, "Oh that dream."

"A dream of seeing a small village in the middle of nowhere by the moonlight," said Flippy.

"How can we help?" Blaze asked, smiling.

"Well, if your highnesses were sent to come with us to the village, we can still guard you and Tiny could have his dream," said Flippy.

"My one chance to be like other guys," said Tiny.

"Can we, please?" Blaze and Flaky asked Megan since she's the oldest.

"Sounds like fun," Megan answered as they all cheered, but Flippy hushed them hoping that Tigress, Alyssa, Shadow, Pikachu, Ami and Ash didn't hear them.

"We're off," said Airnaruto. So on they went to the village and the boys is about to get a chance to be with them. Meanwhile, Ami kept pacing around, still angry from that argument, "I've never know we were so different; it's like I don't even know him!" Spyro, Cynder and Sparx saw the boys and the princesses sneaking out.

"Well, what do you know about that?" Cynder asked.

"I mean, I know he's by the book, but doesn't the man even bend the rule?" Ami asked.

Spyro walked towards her with an evil smirk on his face, "And speaking of bending rules…"

"You know, relationships are easy when everyone's nice and smooth…" said Ami.

"Ami, nice and smooth just ran out of camp," said Sparx.

"What?" Ami asked.

"Say, did you know that Honeycombs is part of complete breakfast?" Sparx asked.

"Sparx!" Ami yelled.

"Sparx is trying to tell you that the princesses went a wall, that's all," said Spyro.

"Where're the guards?" Ami asked.

"Showing them the way," Cynder replied.

"They're together?!" Ami asked, shocked.

"Yep," said Cynder.

"Together, together?" Ami asked, again.

"Don't you understand Chinese?" Spyro asked. Ami ran out from her tent and went to Tigress and Alyssa's tent, "Girls wake up!"

Tigress groaned, "What is it?"

"Yeah, can't you wait until morning?" Alyssa went back to sleep.

"No, because the princesses are with the guards, together!" said Ami.

"What?! Why didn't you say so?" Tigress asked as she and Alyssa got out from their own tents.

"Hey, what about old Ash and Shadow?" Cynder asked.

"I think my friends and I can handle this on our own," said Ami, "Ash is on a short fuse as it is, just make sure nothing wakes him up."

"You can count on us," said Sparx, knowing that he and the others are up to no good. Later on, they began to make noises to wake Ash up. Daxter watched in shock that this is not gonna be pretty. The three looked at Ash, who is still sleeping. Spyro growled and began to use the cymbals to wake him up for sure.

"Stop!" Daxter stopped Spyro from waking him up, but it's too late. Ash woke up from the noise as they dashed outside. Ash came out from the tent and saw that there are no guards, "Where are the guards? The princesses!"

Ash ran towards another tent and saw that the princesses are gone; he found a paper that Flaky wrote, "My duty is to my heart?" Ash read and crushed the paper. He came to Ami's tent and saw that she's gone; he sighed, "Ami…" he saw the tracks, leading right towards the village.

Ash opened Shadow's tent as Shadow and Pikachu are sleeping, "Shadow, wake up!"

"Ash, what's wrong?" Shadow asked, as Pikachu woke up.

"Ami, the guards and the princesses are gone!" Ash replied.

"What, where?" Shadow asked, shocked.

"To the village, let's go," said Ash. Shadow and Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder rode their horses to the village. Spyro and the others hid the bag.

"Get your ticket Daxter," said Spyro, "The show's about to begin."

"Oh yeah, here's a show for you!" Daxter pulled Spyro's wings, Spyro yelled in pain as Ash and Shadow rode their horses to get the princesses back and have a little talk to Ami.

**Uh oh, this won't be pretty in the next chapter. Stay tuned.**


	9. Broken Up

**Well, here's the chapter where it'll get bad to worse.**

At the village, there is a celebration going on. The parade is marching, the people doing tricks and more food to eat. The guards and the princesses walked, still looking around in amaze. This is the chance that Flippy, Airnaruto and Tiny to get close to the princesses.

"Wow, look at all the food!" said Blaze, looking at the food. Tiny sniffed at the food, grinning as Viper came, holding the food, "We just got some extra ginger."

Tiny sniffed it, "Yum, ginger. That goes very well with dumplings."

"Did you say dumplings?" Blaze asked, holding the box full of dumplings.

"How about some fresh Shensi?" Viper asked.

"That makes a wonderful a compliment to soy beans," said Tiny, looking at Blaze.

Blaze got out the soy beans out of her purse, "One order of soy beans." Tiny took a bite and he and Blaze held hands. This is working for this tiger. Meanwhile, Flaky, with Flippy, watched the wrestling match between the big, blue rat, the Ratcicle crushing the opponent, Joey Wheeler. N. Gin dragged Joey, who is knocked out.

"Oh my," Flaky said, touching Flippy's shoulder.

"Who will be next to challenge the undefeated Ratcicle?" Dr. Neo Cortex asked as Ratcicle growled. Flaky looked amazed as Flippy looked at her. He decided to take this match to impress Flaky.

"Step aside," Flippy said, pushing people out of the way and came to the arena.

"Flippy, oh no," Flaky knew that Flippy doesn't stand a chance against that mutant. Suddenly, Ratcicle used the same move to crush Flippy. Flaky watched in horror as Ratcicle laughed for another victory. Without warning, Flippy picked Ratcicle up as Flaky and the crowd cheered.

"So, where did he go?" Flippy asked as he threw Ratcicle right to the dumpster.

"Flippy, you're my hero!" Flaky cheered. Later on, they're at the prize stand for Flippy's victory.

"Pick a prize, any prize," said Ratchet. Flippy noticed that Flaky is looking at the stuffed panda bear as Ratchet asked, "Which one do you want sir?"

"Give me that one," Flippy replied, pointing at the panda. Ratchet handed it to Flippy and handed it to Flaky. Flaky giggled as she and Flippy walked on. Flippy is one lucky bear. Meanwhile, Airnaruto tried is best to make Megan laughed.

"Okay how about this on? What does Attila say when he walks trough the door?" Airnaruto asked, "Hun, I'm home!" Megan tried not to laugh while Airnaruto looked at her. He gave up, "I give up, I guess I'm not as funny as I think," that's when the fireflies came near the fireworks. Suddenly, the fireworks are set off and Airnaruto screamed.

Megan watched the whole thing and couldn't take it anymore; she began to laugh and snorted. Airnaruto stared at her as she continued laughing, "What a cute laugh."

"Oh no, I hate my laugh," said Megan, still laughing.

"What? It's adorable, I thought you didn't have a sense of humor," said Airnaruto.

Megan stopped laughing, "No sense of humor?" Megan walked off and placed two stick in her nose. Airnaruto laughed along with Megan and it's about time for her to laugh.

Later on, the three couples are at the bridge, under the moonlight. The plan finally worked for the boys as they all sighed. "It's so beautiful," said Flaky, holding Flippy.

"It's the same moon we see in the palace," said Megan.

"No, this one is entirely different," said Blaze, hugging Tiny.

"You're right," said Megan, hugging Airnaruto.

"I know I've never seen anything like it," a familiar voice said. The guards and the princesses gasped and saw Ami, Alyssa and Tigress, stared at them sternly.

"We're listening," said Alyssa.

"We…that is…" said Tiny.

"That is…all of us," Airnaruto tried to explain as Tigress raised her eyebrow.

"Oh boy…" said Flippy, hiding the stuffed panda.

"Ami, Alyssa, Tigress, its love," said Flaky, "Flippy and myself, Tiny and Blaze…"

"And myself and Airnaruto," Megan finished. Ami, Alyssa and Tigress just stood there until they cheered. The others cheered as Tiny gave them a group hug.

"We're so happy for all of you," said Ami. Suddenly, they heard a sound of a horse; they turned around and saw Ash, Pikachu and Shadow coming towards them.

"General Ash," Tiny said, dropping the others by accident.

"And Captain Shadow," Airnaruto added.

"Oh boy…" said Flippy as he handed the panda to Flaky and began to see Ash and Shadow. And boy, Ash and Shadow looked pretty mad, except Pikachu.

"Don't worry, my friends and I will handle this," said Ami as she, Alyssa and Tigress join with the guards.

"Shadow and I are so sorry to break up your little party," said Ash, as the guards stood attention.

"This is gonna be good," said Spyro as he, Cynder, Sparx and Daxter watched from the branch.

"Ash, Shadow, before you jumped up to conclusion, let us explain the situation," said Alyssa.

"Fine, why don't we start with this," Shadow got out the letter that Flaky wrote.

"That's mine," Flaky confessed.

"Yours, or did you have help?" Ash asked, glaring at Ami.

Shadow began to read, "And so my dear father, I cannot complete this mission. I have come to realize that my duty is to my heart."

"Now, who does that sound like?" Ash asked, while Pikachu looked upset.

"Flaky never meant to send that letter," said Blaze.

"Your highnesses, you sent a vow to be married to Toontopia," said Ash.

"If your father saw you now, breaking that vow, what would he say?" Shadow asked. The girls looked down, worried that what Dragun will say if they broke the vow. Shadow glared at the guards, "You three are to escort the princesses back to their tents immediately! You are to guard them, you are NOT to enter their tent, you are NOT to speak with them, not a word EVER! Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" Flippy, Airnaruto and Tiny bowed and walked toward the princesses. They looked at the princesses one last time and they and the princesses looked away. They all walked back to camp to rest up for tomorrow. Ami, Alyssa and Tigress felt bad as they watched the others leave. They looked at Ash and Shadow, who just stood there.

"Ash, the problem isn't as bad as it seems," said Ami.

"The problem Ami is you!" Ash snapped.

Ami gasped, "What?"

"You place your own feelings about everything!" said Ash, "Duty, obligation, tradition. It all means nothing to you!"

"And that goes for you Alyssa!" Shadow snapped as Alyssa gasped and Tigress glared at him.

"It means everything to me and Ami!" Alyssa yelled.

"Our hearts tells us our duties and we followed it!" Ami added as Ash and Shadow groaned.

Ami called down, "You're a brilliant warrior Ash; you're brave, you're loyal, but you don't trust your heart."

"You too Shadow," said Alyssa.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you and Shadow even have one!" said Ami. Ash and Shadow gasped of what she just said. Ash glared at her, "This assignment has made it very clear. We are very different people"

"Maybe too different," said Ami.

"Fine!" said Ash as he and Shadow jumped on their horses.

"We have a mission to complete," said Shadow and he and Ash rode off.

"Fine!" said Alyssa. The storm is coming and it began to rain. Ami and Alyssa are sad of what happen.

"I'm sorry you two," said Tigress as Pikachu nodded.

"It's not your fault Tigress," said Ami, "Let's go back to camp."

**Well, I hope Spyro, Cynder and Sparx are happy for what they've done. And it'll get even worse in the next chapter.**


	10. Ambushed

**Now, I'm going to hate myself on doing this chapter; really I do.**

That day, the group is on their way to Toontopia. Everyone is quiet from what happen last night and no one said a word, not even Ash and Ami. They all look upset that they can't talk to the girls anymore. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx came out of the bag yawning and looking happy.

"Isn't it a great day?" Spyro asked. Ami, who rode Rapidash walked passed the princesses and looked at Ash. Alyssa did the same with Shadow. They all stared at each other as Tigress and Pikachu looked very bad from all of this. They looked bad and Ami, Tigress, Alyssa and the princesses and Ash, Pikachu, Shadow and the guards walked in their different path.

"I see pretty boy isn't talking to you," said Spyro," And you're not talking to pretty boy."

"And it looks like you're not talk to Shadow, Alyssa," Cynder added. Ami and Alyssa stared at them, looking sad and Tigress glared at them.

"Well, you girls can always talk you us," said Sparx. Ami and Alyssa turned away, still sad. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx are shocked, but they calmed down.

"Let's wait until she realizes what we've done to her," said Spyro.

"That frown will turn upside down," Sparx added.

"This is your entire fault, you fly!" Daxter snapped.

"Fly?! Just for that I'm not talking to you!" said Sparx.

"Fine by me!" Daxter snapped. The princesses, who is on Tauros walked beside Rapidash; the stopped for a minute.

"We're so sorry for what we've done Ami and Alyssa," said Megan.

"You inspired us to follow our hearts," said Flaky, "And we're repaying you for ruining yours and Alyssa's relationships."

"No, you just open our eyes to see how broken it was," said Alyssa.

"We're indebted with you Flaky," Ami added.

Flaky placed her hand on Ami's, smiling at her as they began to move on. Ash, Pikachu and Shadow are in front and aside the princesses, while Ami and her friends are a few steps away. "Keep a sharp eye; this is Bandit Country," Ash warned.

Airnaruto looked at Megan and smiled; since he can't talk to Megan, he decided to talk like he's pretending to talk to her, "I sure wish we could talk to the princesses Flippy."

"Huh? You know we can't!" said Flippy as he looked at Flaky; he noticed what Airnaruto is talking about, "Oh, yes Airnaruto, I also wish we could talk to them, but as you know orders is orders," Flaky, Megan and Blaze listened.

"Yes, but if I could talk them, do you know would I will say?" Airnaruto asked, looking at Megan.

"No Airnaruto, what would you say if only you could?" Flippy asked.

"I'd tell Megan that she's the prettiest, funniest, most extraordinary girl I've ever met," Airnaruto replied as Megan smiled.

"I would tell princess Blaze that she is like fresh ginger on the rice bowl of my life," said tiny while Blaze giggled.

"And I would tell Flaky that she's one right dame," Flippy winked at her as Flaky hugged the panda, blushing. Ash and Shadow heard the whole thing, but they knew that the guards are following orders. Ash looked at the necklace that Jake gave before they left. Meanwhile, Ami looked at her necklace, still upset.

"Ami, what do you say a little pick me up?" Sparx asked, holding the leftover food.

"My father said, 'differences can make you stronger.' He didn't realize that Ash and I are just too different," said Ami.

Cynder got out of the bag and held Ami's hand, "Well, you always got your friends and we, the old team, right?"

Ami chuckled a little, "You three are always looking out for me and my friends."

Sparx chuckled nervously, "Just doing the best we can."

Ami petted Spyro, Cynder and Spar as Alyssa and Tigress smiled, "Really, I just don't know what I'd do without you three. You're the best friends I've ever had." Spyro, Cynder and Sparx' bodies began to shake, very nervous. They're always there for her ever since they came with her to stop Tai Lung. Now, they had enough of their secrets and now they're going to tell her the truth. They all let out a shout as Ami, Alyssa and Tigress jumped.

Spyro shouted, "Oh, we can't stand it no more! The only thing wrong with you and Ash, it's us! We're the ones that got between you!"

"What are you talking about?" Alyssa asked, "It's not like you made the carriage go into the river."

"Now that's was an accident," said Sparx, "Following several attempt on purpose."

"And it wasn't you outside Ash's tent?" Ami asked.

They all gulped as Sparx chuckled, "You know how we gab."

"And you woke him up after we left?" Ami asked, looking at them, sternly.

"It wasn't easy, that boy can sleep," Cynder replied.

"Guys, what did you do?" Ami asked, getting mad.

"Well, we were banging pots and pans…" Spyro explained.

"No! She asked you three what you did!" Tigress snapped as the three shaken, very scared.

"You were getting married! Everything was going to change! We thought we were gonna lose you and our pedestals!" Spyro admitted.

"You mean you three got between Ash and me so you can keep your jobs?!" Ami asked, yelling.

"We're sorry!" Cynder apologized.

"And did you do the same thing to me and Shadow?!" Alyssa yelled.

"No, we didn't," Sparx replied.

"What you three did is unforgivable!" Tigress snapped as Ami turned away.

"But Ami, you and Ash are so different," Cynder explained.

"Wait a second, not as different as I thought," said Ami, "All those problems, they weren't us, they were you three!" she snapped at Spyro, Cynder and Sparx, "I've got to talk to Ash and tell him I love him!"

"Same goes for Shadow," Alyssa added.

"Let's go," said Tigress as their horses ran to catch up with the group.

"Ami, we'll make it up to you, I promise," said Spyro as he hangs on.

Ami grabbed them, "Forget it, you three helped enough!" she placed them back in the bag, "Ash, Ash!" she called as Ash turned around, suddenly, without warning, an arrow hit right near Ash.

"It's an ambush!" Tigress shouted.

"Bandits!" Flippy yelled as the bandits climbed down with their ropes.

"Protect the princesses!" Shadow ordered as the guards protect the princesses.

"You, get the gold!" Dark Kat ordered as Madkat went after them, "You two, come with me!"

"Ash, I've got your back!" said Ami as Ash punched Hard Drive, while more bandits chased after the princesses.

"Take my hand!" Flippy yelled as Flaky held his hand. Alyssa grabbed the rope and swung back and kicked the Past Master. Tigress punched Dark Kat, until they heard a scream.

"The princesses!" Ami shouted as she and the others ran to save the princesses. Meanwhile, Flaky was grabbed by Dr. Viper and Madkat. Mac tried to get the ring out of Flaky's wrist, but it won't come out.

"It won't budge!" Dr. Viper yelled.

"Then take the whole package!" Madkat ordered as Dr. Viper began to carry Flaky.

"Get your hands off of her!" Flippy yelled as he, Tiny and Airnaruto began to fight as Ami, Ash, Alyssa, Pikachu, Shadow and Tigress helped. Megan and Blaze began to throw rocks at the bandits, but Dr. Viper carried Flaky and ran.

"Help!" Flaky yelled.

Flippy punched Hard Drive and saw Flaky, "Flaky!"

"Flippy!" Flaky cried. Flippy is about to go after her, but Shadow stopped him, "Hold them off!"

"Let's go!" Ash said, as he and the group ran after her, while the guards continued fighting. They chased them across the bridge as Ami grabbed Dr. Viper's tail, making him fall and forcing him to let go of Flaky.

"Tigress, take Flaky!" Ami ordered, while Ash and Shadow continued fighting Dr. Viper.

"Okay, let's go!" Tigress helped Flaky up and ran back to the group.

"Flaky!" Flippy smiled as Flaked hugged him, but the watched in horror as Ash and Shadow got defeated and Dr. Viper ran to the other side.

"Come on!" Madkat yelled and got out his sword, "Have a nice trip, see you next fall!" he cut the ropes. Ash, Ami, Alyssa and Shadow began to lose balanced as Madkat sliced another rope. They began to fall until Ami and Alyssa grabbed the rope and they grabbed their boyfriends' hands. The rope began to break due to Ash and Shadow's weight. They screamed until another rope is about to break.

"Ash, hang on," said Ami.

"Hang in there Shadow!" Alyssa added.

"Girls, it won't hold us both," said Ash.

"It will, it will Ash," said Ami as the rope is going to break.

"Ami…I'm sorry," said Ash.

"Forgive me Alyssa," Shadow added. They let go of the girls' hands and they began to fall, giving up their own lives.

"Ash!" Ami yelled.

"_Pika Pi!"_ Pikachu yelled from the side of the bridge.

"Shadow!" Alyssa yelled. It was too late; Ash and Shadow already disappeared in the fog. Later that night, during the stormy weather and rain. The guards, the princesses and Pikachu are under the rock for shelter. Blaze is holding Tiny's arm as Flaky cried on Flippy's shoulder; Flippy hugged her. Airnaruto and Megan watched Ami, Alyssa and Tigress, sadly as Megan petting Pikachu, who is crying. Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Daxter got out of the bag and watched the girls, very sad. They looked at each other sadly and back at the girls, but Daxter looked down. In the rain, Ami and Alyssa stared at their reflection on the swords, near the bridge. The lightning flashed, revealing the reflections of Ash and Shadow. Ami and Alyssa slammed their swords for respect of Ash and Shadow, but they're both crying. Tigress comforted them as they continued crying for the loss of their future husbands.

That morning, the rain had stopped as Ami and Alyssa stood next to the ledge as Tigress and the group walked toward Ami and Alyssa slowly. "Ami, we're ready to go through with the wedding."

"No, your orders are to take care of each other," said Ami.

"But…" said Tigress.

"Losing Ash and Shadow will not be meaningless," said Alyssa, "No matter what it takes, Ami and I will finish this mission."

**Oh no! Now I feel like I blame myself from this chapter. I will accept suggestions.**


	11. Getting Ready For The Wedding

**If you think that Ash and Shadow are really gone, think again.**

At the flowing river, Unimon and Pegasusmon sniffed around for something, maybe searching for Ash and Shadow, if they survived from the fall. They walked towards the water, still sniffing for the strange sense. Without warning, two hands grabbed their reins, which they got startled, but they saw Ash and Shadow, coughing out the water as their Digimon pulled them out of the shallow water. Ash and Shadow kept breathing for air as they petted their Digimon.

"Good Digimon," said Ash.

Meanwhile, Ami and Alyssa finally arrived at Toontopia, alone. They stood face to face with the emperor of the palace, the koopa Bowser. Bowser is the emperor of the city, who Dragun wants to form an alliance for the princesses to marry one of his sons. After Ami and Alyssa arrived, they finished explaining to Bowser; he looks shocked.

"What do you mean they're gone?" Bowser asked.

"There was an accident lord Bowser," Ami replied, "The royal carriage fell into the river and was destroyed."

"Oh, a grave loss," said Bowser, he heard his men shaking their heads, "But it does not alter my agreement with the emperor and unless it is honored, I will sanction no alliance with the middle kingdom! A marriage was promised!"

"And a marriage there will be!" said Ami, all the people including Bowser gasped in shock, is Ami and Alyssa the ones who wants to be married?

"Ami and I will be honored to wed your princes of Toontopia," said Alyssa.

"You two?" Bowser asked, glaring at the girls.

"My lord, Ami the hero of Anitropolis and Alyssa," Crocker whispered, "A jewel in your crown, these two be perfect then three emir princesses." The other men nodded in agreement.

Bowser smirked and continued, "This is not what we agreed however, the Golden Dialga of Unity smiles upon you two today and the view of the tragedy. I will accept your offer. You will make a fine bride to two of my sons, Prince Iggy and Prince Roy." The guards showed the girls two koopas, Iggy and Roy, who is arguing at each other, they stopped arguing and smiled sheepish.

"This is Ami and Alyssa?" Roy asked.

"They look so old," Iggy added. Ami cringed at them as Alyssa is about to get angry.

Back outside, the guards, the princesses, Tigress and Pikachu stood behind, watching the mountain, where Toontopia is. "Ami said she and Alyssa is going to finish the mission no matter what," Tigress explained.

"But how can they without us?" Flaky asked.

"By taking your place," a familiar voice answered. They gasped and turned around and saw Ash and Shadow, on their Digimon.

"General Ash! Captain Shadow!" The all cheered.

"_Pika Pi!"_ Pikachu jumped in Ash's arms, very happy.

"No one is marry someone they don't love," said Ash, "Shadow and I are going to Toontopia."

"We're going with you," said Megan.

"No you're not, stay here," said Shadow as he and Ash rode off.

Airnaruto wondered, "Would you say that was an order?"

"I would say it was a friendly suggestion," Tiny answered.

"Let's go!" Flippy yelled; they all cheered and ran off, following Ash and Shadow.

Back at the palace, Ami and Alyssa is preparing for the wedding, they're still sad that they lost Ash and Shadow. And now, they're going to marry these two freaks.

"Looks like we won't be a team after all guys," said Ami. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx looked very sad. Ami was about to put on the crown, but Spyro looked at her sadly.

"Oh Ami, we would give up a thousand pedestals is we can stop this," said Spyro, placing his paws on her face. They all heard music, knowing that it is time for the wedding.

"Not even the Golden Dialga of Unity could stop this now," said Ami, Spyro gulped as tears were about to flow down his cheeks, "Good bye guys." They watched Ami and Alyssa began to leave to become the new brides.

**Uh oh, that wedding needs to be stopped!**


	12. Golden Dialga of Unity

**I don't know what else to say, but enjoy this chapter.**

At the ceremony, Bowser and his sons, Iggy and Roy are waiting for Ami and Alyssa. Bowser smiled at them, holding a tray where four golden cups are on. Ami and Alyssa arrived at the stand as Bowser began to announce, "My people, the Golden Dialga of Unity, who guides us all the way to today's union that will be a blessing for all of Toontopia!" The people cheered as Bowser handed the cups to the girls and his sons. Ami and Alyssa looked at their reflection of the juice as one tear fell in from the loss of Ash and Shadow. Meanwhile, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Daxter watched from the dragon statue, very worried.

"Aren't you three going to stop this?" Daxter asked, worried.

"Of course we want to stop it, but what can one itty-bitty dragons and dragonfly do?" Sparx asked.

Bowser placed the ribbon around Ami and Iggy and the other around Alyssa and Roy, "With the tying of this sash, we shall unite not only two lives, but two kingdoms!"

"_Grotle!"_ Grotle shouted and used Razor Leaf to cut the ribbon. They all gasped as the guards tried to catch Grotle until Chimchar came and used Flame Wheel and hit them. Staravia used Brave Bird and Glisor used X-Scissors on the guards. Finally, Buizel came in and used Aqua Jet on the last of the guards.

"Nice job guys," someone said. All the people turned around and saw Ash and Shadow. Ami and Alyssa smiled that Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder and Shadow is alive. The people moved aside as they boys walked towards them.

"All right! Ash and Shadow to the rescue!" Cynder cheered, "Lucky for lord Bowser I was about to whip his butt!" Ash and Shadow walked toward the girls as the hugged them.

"You're alive!" said Ami.

"Shadow and I couldn't let you and Alyssa gets married without us," said Ash.

"General, captain, this is outrageous!" Bowser pushed them aside, "You two will leave t once!"

Ash glared at him, so did his Pokémon, "We're not going anywhere!"

"What are you and Ash doing?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know, we're wringing it," Shadow replied.

"How dare you trample this sacred ceremony!" Bowser snapped.

"Oh no, he's going to lower the hammer on Ash and Shadow!" Sparx yelled.

"Where is the dang Dialga of Unity, when you need him?" Spyro asked.

Daxter looked up, noticing that the statue of Dialga, "Guys, I got an idea." Meanwhile, the fight is about to begin, until the fire came, breaking the fight up as everyone screamed.

"Hey, what's with all the drama?!" Spyro yelled, inside the statue.

"The Golden Dialga of Unity, he lives!" Bowser screamed.

"Spyro?" Ami asked, smirked. Bowser and all the people bowed for the respect of Dialga, even Ash's guards, Tigress and the princesses did, since they just came.

"You dang right I live, so you best drop your dumpling eaten behind all down and tell me why we ain't busting our vow!" said Spyro.

"But your greatness, General Ash and Captain Shadow is not a son of Toontopia," said Bowser.

"_**SILENCE!!!"**_ Spyro roared, breathing fire as Bowser screamed like a wimp and hid behind Ash, whimpering, "I am the Golden Dialga of Unity and I decide whom to unify! My all seeing eyes has peered into the very heart of Anitropolis and I've never seen four people more rightful one another in this lovely couple right here, Ash and Ami; Shadow and Alyssa. Give it up for them, please," all the people cheered, "No I demand you to proceed at once!"

"Yes, your greatness as you command," Bowser bowed.

"No let's get down to business," Spyro continues, "Ami and Alyssa; do you love Ash and Shadow? Of course you two do. Ash and Shadow; do you love the girls? Yes, you do now moving on. By the power invested in me, I hear by pronounce you husbands and wives. You got anything to say, lord dork?" Spyro blew fire.

Bowser screamed and his body shook, "Yes, I mean no, I mean whatever you say." All the people cheered some more.

"And further more, I hear by decree that the princesses of the middle kingdom are release from their vow and marry who so ever they pleased," said Spyro, "And who pleases that very important."

Flippy, Tiny and Airnaruto are now happy. So, Flippy kissed Flaky, Tiny kissed Blaze and Airnaruto kissed Megan as Tigress smiled. Ash finally kissed Ami and Shadow finally kissed Alyssa. Cynder smiled and kissed Spyro while Sparx hugged Daxter. Everyone cheered for the marriage couples.

Back at the family temple, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx watched the fireworks in town. They all are sad that they're going back to their old jobs. They all packed everything up as Daxter watched as they looked at the gong.

Spyro sighed, "I can't believe that we're back in wake up duty."

Cynder smiled, "Well, Ami is happy, so is Alyssa."

"Yeah and if they're happy, we're happy," Sparx added.

"Aw, I'm happy that you three did the right thing of having these guys back together," said Daxter.

"Thank you Daxter, we did do well, didn't we," said Spyro.

"Better get your rest guys," said Ignitus, "I have a yoga session at dawn and I don't want to be late for my reading to the sun."

"And don't forget, I like to be awaken from my beauty sleep with a nice, long foot massage," said Shelby, showing them her foot. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx gasped and it looks like they're about to throw up. The dragons laughed as Spyro, Cynder and Sparx crashed into the wall. They stopped laughing and saw Ami and Ash walking towards the stones. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx watched as Ash opened the box.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Ami asked.

"Watch and see," Ash replied as he got out the stone

"What is he doing?" Volteer asked.

"It can't be," said Breaker, "He's combining the family temple!" Ash placed the stone with the others.

"Excuse us, but what does that mean exactly? You know, for us," said Cynder.

Ignitus groaned, "It means…"

"What, it means what?" Sparx asked.

"Unfortunately, you three can keep your pedestals!" Ignitus cried.

"Oh yeah, we're back!" Spyro cheered. They all cheered as the dragons groaned that they're working for these three again. The three of them landed on the ground very happy, but they saw Ash.

Ash smirked, "So this is the famous Spyro, Cynder and Sparx. Some how, I though they might be bigger."

"You…you told him about us?" Sparx asked.

"I have no secrets about my husband guys, I told him everything," Ami replied.

"Everything?" Spyro asked.

"That's right, Golden Dialga of Unity," Ash winked at Spyro.

"I still don't get it, what does combining our temples do?" Ami asked.

"It gives us back our pedestals," said Sparx.

"Oh, wait aren't their rules?" Ami asked.

Ash held her hands, "Of course, right next to the rules about dressing up as a man and joining the army."

"Well, what do you know? This thing might work after all," said Cynder as Ash and Ami chuckled.

"Hey, where's my massage?" Sparx asked, "Saving Anitropolis gives me nights like you wouldn't believe."

"What about my pedicure? Let's get jamming on my claws people!" said Cynder.

"Let's heat up some oil," said Spyro, "I don't know what we're going to do with it, but it's gonna be good." The other dragons groaned that they have to do what Spyro, Cynder and Sparx say.

**Finally, another chapter done. I don't know which story I'll do next.**


End file.
